Love
by Blazing-Fire-In-His-Eyes
Summary: Ever since Arthur was born, he has felt unloved, but now, for once in his life, he is finally loved. Then things turn towards the worse. Warning: Exaggerated sex, offensive language, hate, other.


_April 23, 1898_

A woman's pained screams cut through the air as maids and servants walked throughout the house. They went on their ways, doing their jobs, but they worried for the woman who was screaming.

The woman screaming was the lady of the household, Alice Kirkland Bonnefoy. She was giving birth to her son. Her husband held her hand, smiling encouragingly. She looked at her husband, Francis, unsure of what was happening. She looked at her personal servant, Amelia, who was delivering the baby and she looked at her, asking her if there was much more. Amelia shook her head and told her to push harder, and that she did. Almost as soon as she did, her son was born, crying. Amelia held the baby in her arms and cut the cord to its mother. She nodded to Alice and showed her that her son was born before she rushed off to clean it. She came back ten minutes later and in her arms was a pale skinned baby, quietly staring up at the maid. He had a small smile at her and calmly stayed still.

"Milady and Milord," Amelia said, worry in her voice, "We have to call in a doctor."

Alice stared confused at her. Francis spoke up, outraged, "Who are you to say that? All of our children before did not need a doctor, so why would this one need one?"

Amelia scoffed, "This one needs one because he is not moving his legs you dumbass. I am worried it might have something wrong with it."

Francis gasped, offended while Alice took the child away from Amelia. It cried while she talked, "Are you positive? Do you really require a doctor Amelia?"

Amelia smiled fondly at her lady and replied, "I am. We at least need to know why the child isn't moving his legs. Maybe he's tired, but it is worrying me milady."

Alice smiled back, trying to calm the baby down, "Then call for the doctor and on your way to do so, send the other children in."

The child reached for Amelia as she left and started to cry more and more. Francis sat annoyed as the other children came in. They were fairly older then the small baby, but they were still children. They crowded around the lady and they all talked to the baby at once. The baby cried louder, trying to get Amelia back and to get the annoying people out of the it's face.

"Shh," Alice said as she brought it closer to her chest. She stared at her husband. She started to talk to him, "Francis, love, what should we call him?"

"I don't know Alice," Francis said with irritation in his voice, "Why not Bartholomew?"

Amelia came in then and the baby reached for her. She looked at her lady, asking through her eyes if she could hold the child. Alice nodded.

Alice gave the child to Amelia and resumed her conversation with her husband, "That is a horrid name."

Francis scoffed, "So my names are horrid?"

They bickered and Amelia stood watching as they fought over names. She looks at the other children and shoos them out. She glared at the couple and spoke up, "How about I just choose so you guys will stop fighting?"

Alice's eyes shined and she nodded. Francis nodded, wanting to end the fighting.

Amelia smiled and looked down at the child. She spoke up, "Let's name him Arthur."

_April 27, 1898_

The doctor stared at the parents as he finished his paper. He spoke, "Sir Bonnefoy, I believe your son will never walk. He is lame."

Alice stared, shocked and then looked at her husband, who was beyond angry.

Francis thanked the man and started to yell at his wife, "WHY IS HE LAME? Is it because you were around that Amelia? I knew she was bad news, I told you."

Alice scoffed, "It is not Amelia's fault he is lame. Maybe if you were actually here to talk to the baby and get it used to you, it would be better! She is more of a father to that child then you ever will be because she said and took care of me instead of going to France and getting whores to sleep with her!"

Francis stared at her, horrified at what she said, "MORE OF A FATHER?! I am the father of this child!"

Alice scoffed again and glared, "You may have made him Francis, but you will never be his father. His father is a loyal woman who stuck with me in my most down of times. You are insulting her and you are insulting this child by saying otherwise. She is his father and I do not care what you say!"

Francis slapped her, "She is not the father you dirty woman."

Alice chuckled and slapped him back, "I may be dirty, but not as dirty as you, you sinful whore!"

Amelia walked in and saw the two fighting and looked on with wide eyes. She spoke up, "W-What?"

They looked at Amelia and Francis yelled at her, "You are fired you idiotic maid."

Alice glared and before she could disappear, Amelia replied, "Look here you overgrown monkey, you didn't employ me, your wife did, so she fires me, not you. If you want to reply to that, go ahead, although I don't that you even understood that with your pea sized brain."

Francis stared, and Alice smiled and hugged her, making her husband growl. Amelia glared and said, "What'cha wanna say surrender monkey?"

Francis replied, "YOU. ARE. FIRED."

Amelia laughed, "You can't fire me dumbass."

Meanwhile, in another room, Arthur sat thinking. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what the shouting was about. He pouted as the voices grew louder and louder, fighting over him. He heard the words lame, Arthur, hate, fault, and legs. He looked down at his legs and tried to move them, to make them happy and to make them stop fighting, but nothing happened. He tried again. He lifted his arms and looked at them confused. Why would they move and not his legs?

He started to sniffle and one of his brothers came in. He looked at his brother and saw that he was lifting his arms and trying to do the same with his legs. The brother, named Allistor, sighed and picked up the boys legs. He smiled at his younger brother and began to talk to him, "Arts, I know that you can't understand me, so I'm going to say this to you. Ignore what people are saying to you, you just do what you can do, and no one will hate you for it."

Arthur smiled and giggled, absorbing what his brother said. He knew he would remember what he had said for years and years.

_April 23, 1904_

It was his six birthday and he sat alone in his room, wondering where everyone was. He was all alone, stuck in the room in his bed. He sat looking at his bed he had been confined in more than three years. He sighed and looked towards the window. It was raining and the world seemed sad as he sat in his bed.

He reached for the book on his end table and opened it to the first page. He had gotten it a few days ago as a gift since he was beginning to read. This was the first time he was attempting to read it.

He began to read the book, absorbed in the world created in the book. He read of heroines and love and he read of dragons and adventures. It excited him to read this. It was amazing. He read all day, waiting for his family, and at the end of the day, he fell asleep and dreamt of an adventure of enormous proportions.

In his dream, he was a hero, waging war for his love. He did not see his love and she was blurry. He tried to reach out to her when he won the war for her, but she flinched away from him and ran, leaving him to be heartbroken. As he reached out for her, he was shaken awake by his father.

Francis had an angry facial expression and grabbed his arm, yanking him out of bed and he pulled him to the parlor. He looked confused at the people gathered in the room as they looked at him with disgusted faces. They were people he did not know and as he tried to understand the situation, his father pushed him forward, obviously expecting him to walk. He fell down and his father spoke with disgust in his voice, "This is my son. Arthur, get up and greet our guests."

Arthur stared at his father and replied, "I cannot."

The guests made a collective gasp. They were shocked for some reason unknown to young Arthur as he stared around the room, wondering why they were so surprised. Did his father not tell them that he could not walk? Why would his father do that? He looked at his father, confusion in his eyes. He father just sneered and picked him up; hurting his arm and making him stand.

He yelped and stared at his father, confusion and hurt obvious in his eyes. He searched the room, hoping someone would realize that he could not walk, but found everyone with humor in his eyes. He felt something break that day, and although he did not know it, it was his childish heart. The men surrounding him chuckled and Arthur felt as if they all deserved to die for doing that.

Suddenly, Alice stomped in and saw her child, being forced to stand in humiliation. She growled and took her son from her husband and began to talk, "I have had enough of you disrespecting our child! You better apologize this instant, or I am leaving and leaving you with nothing but under trained caretakers for our children. If you so much as laugh at Arthur, I will make sure that you are nothing."

Francis scoffed and told the men to leave him alone with his troublesome wife. Arthur watched as they fought. He pulled himself from where his father left him and went towards one of the seats. He tried to pull himself up from the floor and accidently found a small pistol in the table when the drawer opened. He heard the fighting get louder and louder as he took the small weapon in his hands. Suddenly he heard skin slap skin and he heard his mother gasp in shock. He looked towards his father and saw that he was going to hit her again.

He could not let his mother get hurt. He would not allow it.

Suddenly, a shot rang through the air and before Arthur could realize what he had done, Francis fell to the floor. His eyes widened and he looked towards his mother, fear in his eyes. Shock was evident on her face, but she did not falter. She picked up her fearful boy and carried him to his room, promising that she would not let him get hurt and that he was not in trouble. He stared at her as she left the room.

This was when he realized that he was different. This was when he realized that he could never be a normal person, that he was a murderer. He began to cry, and the cry was heart breaking.

He continued to cry until he could not do it anymore.

April 10, 1912

Arthur was about to turn fourteen when he was finally aboard the famous Titanic. It had been his mother's idea to sail for America, just to visit Amelia's family and to move in with the newly settled Amelia. He sighed as he was wheeled into the room. He stared at the wall as he began to think. He wished he had brought at least one thing to do. He would never make it through since he had nothing to do. He watched as his mother walked out, most likely to talk like to the rich and greedy people she associated herself with. He scoffed at the woman, disappointed at her. Why would anyone leave a lame person like him unoccupied?

Was she stupid?

He wheeled himself back and forth around the room, thinking of why he was even coming with her. Why did she deem him important enough to take with her to move in with her lover? Why was it him being taken and why had he not left like the others? Was there something she liked more in him?

He pushed himself out of the door and unto the deck. He sat by the railing, staring at the water. He smiled at the untouched blue. It looked so blue and clear. It made him want to jump in and never come back out. He wanted to be surrounded by the beautiful water. He wanted to drown in it so he would finally in his life be accepted for what he was instead of what his body was. The sea was uncaring to the body, it did not care who it killed. It loved you as it would kill you. It would not taunt you like all the voices of the people that said hateful things.

He sighed and stayed there for the rest of the day as it continued to sail and sail over that beautiful sea. It was only when the moon rose in the night sky that his mother came in search of him. He frowned as she took him back to the room.

Sometimes he wished she was not there.

April 12, 1912

Arthur was relatively close to the escape ships when the ship hit the ice berg. He was on a stroll near them as it hit. When they realize what had happened, he was heaved in a boat along with a woman. She was a fat, short woman and she held onto him while he yelled for his mother. The boat was filling up fast and he did not see his mother. He clung to the short woman as he gave up on his mother, trying to comfort the fat woman.

Suddenly the boat fell and they were in the water. The woman still clung to him as they left the boats. That was the day when he finally stopped believing that he would be loved. He gave up on it because he knew that he would never see his mother again.

A part of him died that day.

_April 23, 1912_

He was alone in a seat. A woman was talking about the papers to adopt him, but he did not listen. He knew nothing anymore. He felt as if a huge part of him was gone now.

He frowned as he was forced to try to get up. The adoption woman tried again to force him. He growled and spoke to her, "You dumb whore, I cannot walk."

The woman looked offended and was about to reply when the woman adopting him came in. She looked confused and next to her stood two boys that were his age. One had long hair and a violet look to his eyes. A curl stood in front of his face. The other had much shorter hair and blue eyes. Those eyes reminded him of that beautiful ocean. A stubborn piece of hair stood out of place, but Arthur paid no attention to it.

The women talked and tried to include him, but his mind was more focused on the boy's eyes. A smile crossed his face and the boy saw him looking at him. He said something to his mother and he walked over. Arthur looked up at him before he was picked up. He looked at the boy, obviously confused and surprised. He shouted out in protest, "Put me down!"

The other boy laughed and carried him out and down the street. Arthur kept on struggling, but he was not nearly as strong as the other boy. He frowned when they got to the edge of town. He spoke up, "Do you really have to carry me like this?"

"Yep," the boy exclaimed. He smiled a blinding smile and walked down the road, Arthur in his arms. Arthur gave up and talked to the other boy on the way to the house that seemed to be a long way out of town. He asked about the place he was going and the other smiled and responded, proudly telling of his home. He smiled at the eagerness the boy had while he was rambling about the house. He made it sound like such a paradise.

Soon, they arrived at the house and he was taken inside. He sighed as he was put into a bed, and he looked at the boy who decided to put him there. The boy was smiling and it was confusing him. He just did not understand how that boy could smile like that. It was slightly unnerving.

He started to talk again, "The name's Alfred. Nice to meet ya."

Arthur looked at him and replied, "My name is Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to meet you. Now, how long do you people want me to sit in here, rotting like garbage?"

Alfred grinned and replied, "Chill, if mom lets me, I'll take you outside tomorrow to the garden. It's not much, but it keeps you entertained."

Arthur nodded, happy that someone realized that he needed to be outside at least once in a while. He sighed and Alfred began to talk, leading him to talk and they began to ramble to each other for hours, becoming quick friends.

They talked of various things, such as likes and dislikes, pet peeves, and the awkward conversation of whether or not Arthur gets turned on, and Arthur found himself liking the boy more and more, despite his questions. He knew that they would be good friends for a long time.

_September 15, 1915_

It had been a nice day. Alfred had the idea of taking a walk, so he got on his friends back and they set off for the creek that was on the land that they owned.

Over the years, they had grown close. They were the best of friends and some of their other friends suspected that there was something more, although there was not.

As was told, they were on a walk and it began to rain, so the two went in a cave to escape. In there, they were soaking wet. Arthur thought for a moment to take his clothes off, but that was indecent. As he pondered on the action, Alfred gathered dead leaves and twigs that were left scattered in the cave. He started a small fire then, and sat close to Arthur to keep him warm.

Night came, and the rain had not let up and the fire was not going to last. Arthur decided to lay down and stared at his friend, worried for him. He patiently waited for his friend to lie beside him, which his friend soon did.

Alfred held him close and Arthur felt happy as he looked up at his friends face. He began to snuggle into him, happily trying to absorb all his warmth. As he snuggled, he felt his friend comfortingly rub his back as he lay, still as a plank. Arthur frowned at the vibes and the air he was putting off.

Suddenly he did not feel the hands anymore and he was brought closer to the other male. He looked at his friend, confused. He spoke up, "Alfred, what are you doing?"

Alfred's eyes widened at his voice and he started to apologize. Arthur quieted him, telling him he did not mind, he was just wondering. Alfred explained that he was in a weird mind set and that a part of him wanted to take Arthur. At that, Arthur cocked his head and simply asked why they could not do that. He seemed confused at the time line and the time period, forgetting that Alfred was a good boy and he would not go against society.

Alfred replied that it was not acceptable and that his mom would kill him for it. Arthur did not seem to care, so he insisted they try it.

Alfred protested, "What if I hurt you?"

Arthur, who seemed to want to take the submissive role, replied, "You will not. I cannot feel anything below my hips Alfred. You know this. If you do somehow hurt me, I will leave with it."

Alfred pouted, but agreed to do it. Alfred undressed himself as Arthur did the same. To Arthur, this would be nothing. Alfred was his friend. He figured that if he was to be his friend he had to keep him happy, so he did this, knowing it would make him happy.

As soon as he was undressed, Alfred laid his bare, naked body onto a make shift "blanket" that was Alfred's shirt. He looked at Alfred as he felt his eyes looking at his body. It made him uncomfortable to have his friend's eyes on him and only him, but he ignored it. He took in Alfred's body instead; his eyes raking his friends toned body. He quite liked it.

His eyes flickered down to his friends southern regions and he think Alfred did not feel him staring at the place. He suddenly told his friend to sit down and he pulled himself to his lap. He saw that it is quite hard and he stared at it before he looked at Alfred, telling him what he was planning on doing; then he took Alfred's manhood into his mouth.

He took it all completely to his mouth, and he felt it in the back of his throat. He thought that he would gag at that, but figuring that he seemed not to have a gag reflex was not an important achievement. He sucked on the other's manhood and he heard him groan. He took it out of his mouth and he licked the head of it. He tasted something weird and he made a face before taking the erection back into his mouth, this time trying to make it go deeper into his mouth. He felt Alfred buck into his mouth and he tried his best to go up and down the manhood. He was pulled suddenly off of it and he was laid down on his back by Alfred. Alfred seemed impatient.

Alfred started to do something with his behind, but he did not feel it. He let Alfred do whatever he wanted to his behind until he was apparently ready. He stared at Alfred as he finished preparing his behind and he saw him put his cock in him. He really did not know how to feel about it, but he saw that Alfred was trying his hardest not to do something. Arthur sighed and spoke, "Alfred, do what you want, you will not hurt me."

With that, Alfred started thrusting into him. Arthur let himself be rocked back and forth and a part of him smiled at the fact that Alfred was making those low groans. He saw Alfred put his legs over his shoulders and started to pound into him.

In all honesty, Arthur was having fun. He tried his best to help.

As the night went on, he heard his friend climax many times, but he still kept on going, trying new positions and Arthur just did what he was told, and he tried his best once again to help.

The fire went out after that first round and they made love all night, Arthur laughing and saying let's do it again and Alfred groaning and having the time of his life thrusting into his friends.

_September 16, 1915_

The next day, Arthur woke up lying on Alfred and he smiled. He still heard rain, but it seemed light. He raised an eyebrow at the sticky white substance that seemed to have dried on his legs. He lifted his leg to check and he saw that it was that strange liquid that was on Alfred's manhood. He frowned as he felt a dull pain in his jaw. He figured that he had got it when he had Alfred in his mouth. He pulled himself into a sitting position and stared around the cave. Alfred was asleep near him. He caressed his face and in a moment of weakness, he kissed his friend, who turned out to be awake. He squeaked when Alfred flipped him over and started to attack his mouth with a passionate kiss. He kissed back just as passionately and he finds himself on him on his stomach with Alfred thrusting into him. He did not know what he possessed them to do it, but he enjoyed the hands on his back and the rocking. He was honestly having a good time, especially since Alfred continued.

He did not know why he enjoyed it so much. He could not feel it at all, yet he seemed as if he was a sex fiend. He smiled as the day passed by with slow thrusts and loving touches. He guessed Alfred was in the mood for loving sex. He let himself be touched and he giggled every time that Alfred would try to hold him still.

Soon enough, though, they stopped and got dressed. Arthur was disappointed as he was lifted on his friends back and he wondered why they had to stop then. He like Alfred being so kind to him, like he always is. He smiled into his friend's neck and asked him what they were to each other. Alfred responded with a simple word.

Lovers.

Arthur liked how it sounded, so he agreed that they were indeed lovers now.

_December 25, 1918_

They had run away, and for a while, lived peacefully. They feel deep in love, but things took a turn for the worse. Alfred went out of the house constantly, only coming back mad and he would always fuck Arthur into the bed. Arthur did not necessarily mind, but he worried as his lover went out constantly. He worried at the anger he always had and why he only fucked him and why he never talked to him. He was in a constant state of worry.

On December 25, Alfred had not come back for days and Arthur frowned, waiting patiently for his. He needed his love and he was not getting it. He sighed and gave up.

He pulled himself to the kitchen and he found a pot. He hit himself upside the head and he fell to the floor.

_December 31, 1918_

When he awoke, he was in a hospital. A woman smiled at him and patted his leg. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. He saw a woman and Alfred walk in as the woman talking to him said unheard words. He looked at her, trying to hear her, but he failed. He looked at Alfred and then to the woman he had with him. He did not know this woman. What was she doing here? He saw her say words to Alfred and he saw him laugh and hug her. His eyes widened.

Alfred walked over to him, uselessly saying things that he could not hear. He shook his head and moved away from him. He saw the woman walk over, seemingly worried. He glared at her and he began to yell that he wanted to be left alone. He couldn't hear the reactions, but they were yelling at him for some reason. He yelled only louder and louder and he began to cry as he saw that whore at the side of his love cling unto Alfred's arm. He cried loud and clear, tired of having to put up with this.

Alfred looked at him, clearly worried, but that woman stopped him.

He laid a hand on him and Arthur cried even more. He just wanted them to leave and to hear again and for him to get Alfred. He cried and cried as he was injected by some type of chemical. He cried while he looked at Alfred before he slipped back into sleep.

_January 2, 1920_

He awoke again to an empty room and he looked blankly at the wall. In the back of his mind, gears were turning and he started to realize that his love was not as love with him as he thought. He sighed and saw a doctor passing, talking to Amelia. His eyebrows furrowed as she saw her aged face and next to her was his mother. She saw her child and she asked something to the doctor; then she walked in and held his hand. He looked at her and started to cry. He saw her say something, but he told her that he could not hear. He looked at his mom as her lover came in. They held his hand and said useless words, but he did not care. At least he had something there to comfort him.

He spent the rest of the day with them, happy to be spending his time with them.

_January 10, 1920_

He sat at his new home as children ran around. He held the newest child that his mother had adopted. His name was Peter, and he was happy that he could take care of the small child. He rolled around the house with the boy on his lap.

_April 23, 1928_

He sat alone in a house, the children gone. He was deaf and could not walk and quite frankly he hated that he could not be of use anymore. He wrote a letter to Alfred's wife, whom he had become friends with, telling her that he wanted to see Alfred one last time.

That night, he came over alone and he saw Arthur in the kitchen crying. He ran over to him and Arthur's eyes widened. He held onto his old love, and he asked him if he would miss him if he was gone and Alfred replied that he would. He saw in Arthur's emerald eyes that he was going to be gone soon, and he hugged him.

Although he was a faithful man, Alfred threw his life away once again and made love to the man from his past and in the morning, he could not make himself leave.

_April 24, 1928_

In the afternoon, Alfred's wife came to check on the two and she saw both were dead in the kitchen, mid embrace. She wiped back tears as she began to plan their funerals.

**Author's Note: I don't mean any offense by this and it is nonsense. If you read it, you can review, but this was random. Yay.**


End file.
